1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for processing individual rolls of 35 mm instant type transparency film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to apparatus for processing an exposed roll of 35 mm self-developing or instant type transparency film and, more particularly, to apparatus which is compact, inexpensive, easy to use and especially attractive to the amateur photographer who desires to process his own film.
Lately, interest has been expressed in such apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,309,100, 4,307,955, 4,272,178, 4,212,527 and 4,167,318 show film processing apparatus which are adapted for use in the processing of individual rolls of 35 mm instant type transparency film. Also, see pages 53 and 54 of RESEARCH DISCLOSURE, dated January 1981. While each of the above apparatus has one or more desirable features, neither of them provide for the relative low cost and ease of operation that is associated with the instant invention. For example, all of the apparatus disclosed in the above U.S. Patents, with the exception of the '318 patent, require a cutter for serving the film from its attachment to its film spool, thereby adding to its cost. Further, only the apparatus disclosed in the '955 patent recognizes the advantages of simplicity of loading when the apparatus is especially designed for use with a disposable processing kit. Still further examples are the apparatus described in the '527 patent which includes an extendable dark chamber for receiving the exposed film after it has been treated with a processing composition, thereby adding to its cost and overall size, and the apparatus described in the '318 patent which is rather large in comparison to the size of the film cassette used therein; and its operation includes the complete removal of the exposed film from the film cassette before it can be processed, a step which adds to the cost of the apparatus due to the control circuit which must be built into the apparatus to detect the presence of the trailing end of the exposed film and its associated container of processing composition.
From the above, it can be seen that there is a need for a compact, inexpensive and simple-to-use apparatus for processing individual rolls of exposed 35 mm instant type film. The apparatus should be easy to load, and it should also incorporate into its design features which automatically come into play so as to protect the exposed film both prior to and during processing. For example, the loading door of the apparatus should be locked in its closed position thereby insuring the lighttightness of the apparatus before the exposed film is withdrawn from its cassette and during its processing; and, withdrawal of the film from the cassette should also be prevented until the processing liquid is ready to be used in the process. Still further, the apparatus should be manually operable, vis-a-vis an electrical motor, thereby keeping its cost to a minimum.